


i'm missing the sound of your heart beating

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“let’s go upstairs so i can show you how much i love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm missing the sound of your heart beating

**Author's Note:**

> this is the stupidest thing i have ever fucking written in my entire goddamn life  
> i didn't even proofread this i'm so pissed at myself
> 
> but merry christmas  
> i'll continue coffee shop au some other day ok i'm leaving this earth because i am TRASH

“josh.”

the other’s head flicks up so fast that tyler’s sure for a second that he heard his neck crack. his eyes are wide open in terror at the momentary prospect of being caught by someone _other_ than tyler, catching the light from the shine of the christmas trees’ ornaments.

despite the situation, tyler cracks a soft smile, his heart skipping a beat purely out of fondness.

josh’s eyes narrow and he huffs a sigh, shoving the rest of the cookie that tyler’s siblings had so cautiously prepared for santa earlier that evening ( _with_ josh’s help, mind you) in his mouth in defeat.

tyler rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “those are for _santa_ , dude.”

“santa’s not real,” josh shoots back petulantly, voice carefully hushed, brushing crumbs off of his lap and cocking his head at tyler accusingly. “who else is gonna eat ‘em?”

“why do you think i’m down here?”

his words cause josh to freeze up, eyes narrowing as he processes tyler’s words. “you’re kidding me,” he decides, voice slow and suddenly sounding very, _very_ tired.

tyler chuckles, uncrossing his arms and beckoning to josh with one hand. “c’mon. you said it yourself, santa’s not real, so who else is gonna eat them? i guess you did me a favor.”

josh unfolds himself out of the chair he’s sat upon and pulls himself to his feet, stumbling his way over to tyler’s frame and collapsing against his chest. “you’re an asshole,” he mumbles into the skin of tyler’s neck, reveling in the way he shivers at his touch. lanky arms wrap around josh’s lower back, pulling him closer. tyler nestles his nose into the soft fluffiness of his hair, inhaling deeply before pulling his head slightly back to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“but you still love me.” tyler breaks the silence that’s befallen them with a whisper, tightening his arms around josh’s waist and breathing all of him in. his heart beats louder and faster as he holds him, realizing just how much he _loves_ him, and it’s almost enough to hurt.

josh sniffs disdainfully, pressing his face closer tyler’s neck and running his lips softly over the skin that isn’t covered there by the fabric of his black t-shirt. he mumbles something softly, but his voice is so timidly quiet that tyler just barely misses what he says. he pulls back, once more, tilting his chin down to look josh in the eye down the bridge of his nose whilst keeping his arms loosely around his hips. “what?”

huffing a sigh, josh pushes his fingers up underneath the hem of tyler’s shirt to press his (absolutely _freezing_ ) fingers against tyler’s bare skin. “let’s go upstairs so i can show you how much i love you.”

at first, tyler thinks he’s kidding. there’s too much that could go wrong, especially with the notion that they’re at tyler’s parent’s house and anyone could walk in on them at any given moment.

but, josh’s hands slowly traveling upwards underneath his shirt, plus the fact that he’s inched closer to lick at his throat, say otherwise.

“josh, we can’t,” he begins, but his tone holds absolutely no venom and all of his blood rushing south makes him feel incredibly light-headed and very, _very_ interested in what josh has in mind. his throat clicks as he swallows, trying to come up with reasons why they shouldn’t fuck on the dining room table right then and there, but josh’s teeth against his pulse point make thinking about anything other than how much he wants to be railed five times over until he forgets how to talk fairly difficult.

josh laughs, removing his hands and pulling out of tyler’s reach, arching an eyebrow. his eyes glimmer mischievously, lit up by the shine of the christmas trees’ lights once more, and tyler knows that he’s absolutely fucked in more than one way. “are you sure we can’t?”

tyler’s going to hell for even entertaining that idea, and he’s definitely taking josh down with him.

“you’re getting coal in your stocking, joshua dun,” he growls, grabbing at josh’s wrist and pulling him towards the stairs as quickly as his shaking legs will allow him.

josh laughs breathlessly as he’s tugged along, stumbling over his own steps. “i know,” he mumbles, yanking out of tyler’s grasp and bounding up the stairs after him, heart beating erratically in excitement and arousal.

as soon as they reach the top of the landing, josh grabs for tyler’s hips and pulls him backwards. just as quickly, he slams him up against the nearest wall he can find, way louder than intended but neither of them can find it within them to care much at that moment.

“you still think we can’t?” he asks, challenge shining in his eyes and a shit-eating grin on his face. he definitely knows that tyler wouldn’t quit right now if he was paid to, but he’s an ass and he likes to play with him.

_oh, fuck everything_. “you’re kidding, right?” tyler groans, tugging josh back to his mouth and nipping quickly at his bottom lip. he rolls his hips up generously, dropping his head to nose at the underside of josh’s jaw. josh chokes on his spit, eyes widening and jaw falling slack as tyler bites at his throat.

tyler purrs softly in return, tilting back up to josh’s ear and lowering his voice even further to mumble, “i wanna be fucked until i can’t walk. think you can handle that?”

“oh, _fuck_ yes,” is the only thing josh can think to say. he seems to forget where they are on earth at that moment in time, growling devilishly before smashing his lips to tyler’s so hard it’s quite possible that they’d be bruised. tyler gives a tiny squeak in surprise, quickly regaining himself in order to match josh’s pace, lips sliding together with a practiced ease.

rough hands wind around tyler’s thighs and grip harshly at the soft flesh of his ass, barely covered in a pair of grey sweats. josh bites roughly at tyler’s bottom lip and the taste of blood springs forth into his mouth; he pulls back, red staining his lips, and stares into tyler’s eyes while panting, vaguely surprised.

casually, he licks his lips and oh, lord, it’s one of the hottest things tyler has ever _seen_. his eyes slide closed with a shaky moan and he presses his hips forward to meet josh’s, stomach coiling unhelpfully.

“you’re really hot,” josh growls, diving his head forward once more to dig his teeth into tyler’s shoulder. tyler whines desperately in return, rocking against josh’s thigh; he wants to scream his frustration to the world, as he feels hard enough to cut glass and he’s probably going to come in his pants if josh keeps sucking on his neck like that, but he settles for heaving in shaky breaths.

he begins to voice his concern, but his throat closes up, chest constricting on account of a particularly skilled bite by josh on the side of his throat. he babbles incoherently, trying to get josh’s name past his lips, but nothing comes out except for a tiny squeak.

“mmm _josh_ ,” he tries again, a valiant effort, and it’s enough to catch josh’s attention. he pulls back, eyeing the newest dark bruise blossoming on tyler’s pale throat with pride before meeting tyler’s eyes.

he already looks destroyed, hair disheveled and neck decimated with bites and bruises and chest heaving. he’s having difficulty keeping his eyes open, throat working as he swallows and desperately draws in air, fingers clutching at josh’s hips to ground himself.

josh wants to laugh at how wrecked he’s become so quick, but he keeps his composure. “what’s up?” he asks, voice rougher and lower than intended.

tyler’s dick pulses unhelpfully. he clears his throat, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. “as much as i’d love to be fucked against the wall,” he takes a deep breath, calming his frayed nerves and collecting his scattered thoughts before continuing, “you know where my bedroom’s at.”

josh swallows, knees suddenly quivering. he snags tyler’s wrist without a word and pulls him off of the wall, down into the darkness of the hallway. it feels like there’s no blood left in tyler’s legs as he stumbles along, guided by josh’s fingers tight and shaking around his hand.

as soon as they’re through the doorway of his room, the door is shut behind them and josh is spinning them around. he slams tyler down against his own bed, and he has maybe two seconds to writhe around on his sheets into some position that’s vaguely comfortable before josh is on top of him, continuing his assault on his neck.

he ruts up hard against tyler’s ass, barely having any constraint left in his bones. tyler moans brokenly, stretching his neck out to allow josh more access, and josh bites down against a spot that makes tyler cry out so loud josh is afraid the entire house would be woken up.

“holy shit,” josh sighs breathlessly, kissing tyler’s throat as an apology. he stores away that bit of information for later, kissing up tyler’s jaw and rolling their hips together fluidly. “you gotta be quiet. don’t wanna be caught.”

“ _god_ – fuck, sorry,” tyler amends in a whisper, breaking into a soft moan as he presses his thighs diligently against josh’s hips. “kinda hard when you – oh, when you keep doing _thaaaat_ –“

josh’s eyes flicker up from where his teeth are latched into tyler’s collarbone, harshly sucking into his skin to mark him up even further. he smiles, breaking away and kissing tyler’s jaw softly.

“you are so lucky it’s winter, josh,” tyler groans, grinding his hips up and throwing his hands over his head to grasp at the sheets, panting. “that way i can wear a scarf and hide all these fucking marks.”

josh takes another good look, eyes widening once he finally realizes just how much he’s marked tyler up. he hauls in a deep breath and thanks his lucky stars that they’ll somewhat be able to hide away the night’s antics. “you look really pretty, baby,” josh mumbles, haphazardly planting kisses over tyler’s throat as if that will somehow make the situation better.

the other hums appreciatively, rolling his hips unexpectedly and laughing when josh gasps. “c’mon. you’re still gonna fuck me, right?”

he doesn’t need to be asked twice. he sits up, resting on his knees and pulling his shirt over his head, stretching his muscles languidly in a way that makes tyler forget how to breathe. “god, you’re so beautiful,” he mumbles without thinking, and josh’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he catches tyler’s eyes, giggling softly.

tyler’s heart beats just that much faster as he forces himself to sit up and rip off his own shirt, immediately attaching himself to josh’s chest once his skin is free. head rested upon his shoulder, he can hear the beat of josh’s heart in the stillness of the room, arms loosely wrapped around his waist. one of josh’s hand twines into tyler’s hair, the other smoothing a path over the expanse of tyler’s middle back.

he’s still unbearably hard, don’t get him wrong, and it’s making him feel really light-headed, but everything about this feels so much more important. the rapid inhale and exhale of tyler’s breath, the tickle of his fluffy brown hair against his chin, the small kisses he places against josh’s collarbone, mean everything to him.

it means so much that he doesn’t want to say anything to ruin the mood, but he doesn’t think he has any blood left in any other place except for his dick. he shuffles slightly, tugging back on the grip he has on tyler’s hair; he moans softly in response, mouth falling open against josh’s skin.

“can i touch you?” he whispers, moving the hand not in tyler’s hair to the small of his back. he hesitates over the waistband of tyler’s sweats, fingers shaking ever so slightly in wait.

“god, please.” it’s all tyler says, his voice small and broken. he presses closer to josh, bare skin on skin driving him absolutely crazy; he mouths at the dip of josh’s throat, whimpering softly.

trailing his fingers from his lower back around his hip, josh gently tugs at his sweatpants and nuzzles his nose into his hair before pulling them down slowly. time slows, and it feels like an eternity passes to tyler before his sweats are stretched between his spread thighs from where he’s kneeling. josh eyes him hungrily, both of his hands dancing over tyler’s hips, and the top of his chest flushes red. whether it’s out of excitement or embarrassment, he’s not sure; they’ve seen each other naked more times than he can count on two hands, but something about this feels so much more intimate than what they’ve ever done before.

“so fucking beautiful,” josh whispers, their foreheads pressed together, and tyler feels his words echo in his bones.

he’s still blushing as he settles back against the mattress, mind a dizzy mess as he wrestles his sweats the rest of the way off. he tosses them to the floor and presses his back against the headboard, watching josh through hooded eyes as he undresses the rest of the way. he’s wearing only a pair of shorts, now, but it could’ve taken forever and a half for him to pull them off, throw them off of the bed, and crawl back into tyler’s lap.

tyler meets him with a soft kiss that barely constitutes as a brush of their lips. it’s the sweetest, slowest thing they’ve shared that entire evening as they roll their hips together, gasping against each other’s skin. josh grazes tyler’s bottom lip with sharp canines, and he tugs slightly, but that tug is enough to make the fresh cut on tyler’s lip split right back open. he hisses in pain, pulling back to glare at josh as he licks at his lip tiredly, the taste of iron flooding his mouth.

“sorry,” josh amends, kissing the side of his throat as adrenaline pumps hard through his veins. he wants, he _needs_ to touch and feel everything all at once; his hands map their way up tyler’s ribs, over his sides and down his hips. his fingers press against the soft skin of his inner thighs, spreading them apart so he can slide between tyler’s legs. their cocks press together immediately and tyler whines, all high and pretty, while josh focuses on trying not to choke to death on his own spit.

he nuzzles into the crook of tyler’s neck, snapping his hips to meet his in a broken type of twitch. he’s speaking against his skin, lips hot to the touch and wet and messy, but tyler can’t hear anything he’s saying over his pulse racing in his ears. “what?”

josh pulls back, regretfully, finalizing his movements with a kiss to the bend of tyler’s jaw before looking him full in the eye. “there stuff in the drawer?” he clears his throat and asks once more in a voice sharp with arousal, smiling with pride at the blush that spreads over tyler’s nose and cheeks, so bright in contrast with his pale skin.

“mhm.” and josh disappears from between his thighs, leaving tyler to be acutely, painfully aware of how hard he was, exactly. it had become white noise in the background when he was distracted with josh’s burning lips tracking his skin and every fleeting touch against his body. now, it returns again, full-force and pulsing erratically, the head digging sharply into the slight pudginess of his stomach. he’s faintly aware that he’s leaking pre-come absolutely everywhere and all over himself, and he gives a dull groan, throwing his head back against the headboard.

“you okay?” josh asks as he returns, kneeling like he’s about to pray in between tyler’s legs. prayer is about the furthest thing from their minds, however; he grips a bottle of lube and a condom in one hand, the other gently tracing circles into the skin of tyler’s knee.

tyler nods jerkily like he’s pulled on puppet strings, silently begging josh to hurry up with everything he’s about to do. he has very little self control left in his body, at this point, and he’s sure he could probably come just from sheer willpower alone.

“just a little longer, babe,” josh promises as if he can read tyler’s mind. after all the time they’ve spent together, tyler figures he probably _can_. he presses tyler’s legs further apart and bends down, abandoning the lube and condom on the mattress next to him, resolving to plant flimsy kisses up and down tyler’s thigh.

“what are you – _hnnnn,_ fuck –“ tyler’s question breaks into a high whine as josh finally takes his leaking cock in his hand, jerking it slow and sweet. his toes curl and his eyes scrunch close, teeth closing over his swollen bottom lip; he’s been kissed so sore that his lips sting and emanate a constant, throbbing pain, and he only just begins to notice it now. it’s the kind of pain that goes straight to his dick and makes him whine as his canines dig sharper into his aching skin.

josh’s eyes look up at him, and tyler finds it within him to meet his burning gaze; there’s a faint ghost of a smile curled over his cherry red lips, slick with tyler’s spit and marked by both of their teeth. he jerks tyler off for a second longer, twists his wrist on the upstroke this time, and tyler wants to throw his head back and come right then and there. he refuses, keeping his eyes locked on josh’s – his pupils are practically nonexistent, and his irises are so dark that the blackness threatens to swallow up any color that once existed forever.

he squeezes his hand around tyler’s dick and one of his hands flies up, clapping over his mouth to keep his moaning locked in. the sound of skin hitting skin resonates around the room a little louder than he would’ve liked; josh pulls a short, wet stroke that leaves tyler gasping for air, all coherent thought running from his mind like wildfire.

every one of his sensations flares red-hot, and he knows that he’s not going to be able to last long at whatever they’re doing. he timidly retracts his hand from over his mouth and swallows deliberately. “josh,” he whines, using his free hand to twine through josh’s hair and pull him away from his throbbing dick carefully.

“mm?” josh hums, looking momentarily confused but taking his hand away. he crawls up tyler’s body and kisses his forehead gently, relaxing against his chest. “you good?”

“uh-huh.” he takes a precious second to collect his breath and spinning thoughts, resting his head against josh’s forehead. “i wasn’t gonna last if you were gonna keep doing that.”

josh laughs softly, nudging his nose against tyler’s before pulling back. “sorry,” he mumbles, preoccupying himself with trying to find the lube that’s rolled somewhere foreign in the bed; he finds it with outstretched hands and kneels once more between tyler’s legs, muscles twitching with anticipation.

the click of the bottle opening interests tyler’s dick far too much. he hisses in pain, pressing his palm against it in order to relieve some of the agonizing pressure. josh chuckles as he coats his palm in lube, trying fruitlessly to warm it up somewhat by rolling it around in his hand. “it’s gonna be cold,” he gives a fair warning as he nudges tyler’s thigh up, kissing the top of his knee as some sort of an apology.

“let’s just get this over with,” tyler mumbles. he closes his eyes and exhales shakily, nodding once he feels josh’s index prodding at his entrance. after the initial few moments of displeasure, tyler relaxes against the mattress, eyes synched close and teeth once again digging painfully into his bottom lip.

josh peppers kisses up and down his thigh, adding another finger carefully and taking the sounds tyler makes as cues to move or stop. eventually, he has tyler shaking and writhing above him, badly suppressing his moans under his hand clamped against his mouth. “god – fuck, _fuckfuckfuck_ , joo _oosh_ ,” he whines between his fingers, and josh scissors his fingers once more, rubbing against his prostate with a devilish smirk.

it’s a motion that has tyler nearly sobbing. tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he rocks his hips down to meet josh’s every thrust of his fingers, painfully over-sensitive in every way. josh once again searches out his prostate and rubs it a little harder than intended.

tyler is barely able to do anything other than squeak, clamping his hand down harder against his mouth. a few tears slip past his synched eyelids, every bit of his body shaking; josh nips at his inner thigh and gives a few more thrusts for good measure before withdrawing, his cock twitching and aching against his stomach.

carefully, he searches for the condom and rips it open, watching tyler drooping into the sheets in pure exhaustion. “baby,” he mumbles as he rolls the condom on; tyler’s eyes flicker around before they land on his, offering a barely-there smile that twists josh’s heart up fondly.

josh moves back to him, draping his body over his own and softly kissing his forehead, sweeping his hair out of the way with a gentle palm. “you ready?” he asks, positioning himself with one hand, waiting for tyler’s gaze to settle on his.

he leans up, pressing a kiss to josh’s bruised, swollen lips. “been ready for like the last half hour,” he mumbles sarcastically, and josh snorts, carefully pressing the tip in. the air grows silent as they press together with bated breath until josh is buried up to the hilt.

“jesus, you’re fucking tight,” josh groans, unable to do much except for wait and try not to come then and there until tyler relaxes himself.

“sorry my ass isn’t loose enough for you,” tyler mutters in return, fingernails scrabbling for purchase on josh’s shoulders. josh rolls his eyes, and tyler wiggles around carefully, whining as he adjusts. “you can move.”

mercifully, josh drags his hips back slowly and sets a slow pace, kissing tyler’s devastated neck with soft movements. he purrs underneath him, throat working as he swallows down moans. he’s _loud_ in bed, and it must be absolute hell to have to try and hold everything back when all he wants to do is scream.

“you’re so good to me,” josh mumbles absently, nipping at every bit of skin he can reach. he thrusts in harder, deeper, tyler’s legs hitching higher up his legs; he throws his head back against the pillows and whispers something incoherent, throwing his head to the side as he tries his damndest to stay as quiet as possible.

josh set his hands on tyler’s hips and dug his fingertips in for dear life, thrusting into him with every bit of willpower he had in his entire body. tyler gasped and lolled his head about, hands clutching at josh’s neck and dragging him closer, closer, until he could nip at his lips in place of trying to hold back his moans.

yanking tyler’s hips in time with his thrusts, he could feel himself begin to splinter with the effort of his own orgasm. he groaned something more animalistic than human, digging his teeth hard into tyler’s neck and slamming into him as harsh and as fast as he possibly could.

tyler buried his face against josh’s neck, moans dripping freely past his lips and soaking into the skin of his throat. he gasped and his back arched up off the bed, their chests pressing together as tyler finally lost it. he came hard enough for his vision to explode with millions of tiny white stars, nothing escaping from his lips except a broken gasp that sounded like he could’ve been dying.

josh drank it up immediately, using the rest of his energy to fuck himself senseless. he bit carefully down into tyler’s abused throat to drown the moan that was ripped from his lips as he came, entire body shaking, riding out both of their aftershocks.

his arms collapse and he falls heavily on top of tyler’s chest, panting and aching from head to toe. carefully, he pulls out and both of them hiss with pain; he tears the condom off and ties it, throwing it somewhere onto the floor before falling onto his side, still trying to catch his breath.

“jesus christ,” tyler whispers, sounding absolutely destroyed.

“right?” he mumbles back, not any better. vaguely, he thinks he should probably get something to clean them both off with, but every one of his limbs protest the idea.

tyler curls up to josh’s side, nestling up to his chest. josh immediately wraps an arm around him, kissing his damp hair and rubbing his side. “you’re gonna be so sore tomorrow,” he muses, kissing his forehead as if that could suffice as an apology.

“mm.” tyler hums softly. “i’m also gonna have to wear scarves for the next three years. but merry christmas, baby.”

“merry christmas. hope you liked your present.”

tyler is not amused at his lame joke. “fuck you.”

josh is highly amused as he kisses tyler’s forehead and whispers goodnight.


End file.
